


Солнечные блики

by escape_cat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Femslash, First Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Party, Psychology, Songfic, Teen Romance, Teenagers, girl in red, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_cat/pseuds/escape_cat
Summary: Честно говоря, в тот момент, когда она резко махнула кунаем по прядям, безжалостно оттянутыми назад куноичи из Скрытого Звука, её маска хорошей девочки несколько треснула. Не факт, что впервые, но — треснула, посыпавшись осколками. Тогда хорошая-Сакура и сильная-Сакура потихоньку, медленно-медленно, начали слияние, и в конечном итоге, пройдя длинный путь принятия, объединились до конца. Теперь она уверенно кричит «шаннаро!» в моменты приступов ярости и умеет очаровательно улыбаться.Короче говоря, Харуно была обречена быть неидеальной.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Солнечные блики

Empty bottles everywhere

People sleeping on the stairs

Got something stuck in my hair

No idea how it got there

This is the morning after

The house is such a disaster

But there's someone outside, that caught my eye

There's a dead girl in the pool

There's a dead girl in the pool

There's a dead girl in the pool

I don't know what to do

girl in red - dead girl in the pool 

***

Сакура понятия не имеет, когда в ней щёлкнул переключатель.

Вообще-то, приличным девочкам положено любить одного-единственного принца. Всю жизнь, желательно, а потом — ещё и после смерти, чтобы твои внуки и правнуки приходили к вашей парной могиле, полной алых роз, и умильно вытирали рукавом невольно стекающие по щекам слезы гордости за предков. В комплекте идеальной девушки также идёт терпение — чтобы ждать долго-долго, верно-верно, потом — всепрощение и ангельская улыбка. И — обязательно! — длинные волосы. Как знак женственности и красоты.

Честно говоря, в тот момент, когда она резко махнула кунаем по прядям, безжалостно оттянутыми назад куноичи из Скрытого Звука, её маска хорошей девочки несколько треснула. Не факт, что впервые, но — треснула, посыпавшись осколками. Тогда хорошая-Сакура и сильная-Сакура потихоньку, медленно-медленно, начали слияние, и в конечном итоге, пройдя длинный путь принятия, объединились до конца. Теперь она уверенно кричит «шаннаро!» в моменты приступов ярости и умеет очаровательно улыбаться.

Короче говоря, Харуно была обречена быть неидеальной.

Если подумать, тот момент был доминошкой, который запустил цепную реакцию, ряд событий, которые шли одно за другим, и пусть изменения происходили медленно — но происходили же, разве нет?

А ещё — Саске.

Все вокруг говорят одно и то же — если, конечно, не молчат, уважительно предоставляя ей право выбирать самостоятельно. Говорят в основном о том, что необходимо быть милосердной. А ещё — любящей. Говорят об этом, вообще-то, отовсюду, что вступает в непонятный диссонанс с её собственной душой, мыслями и желаниями.

Сакура должна терпеть, м?

Она лежит в тонком спальнике на твёрдом полу дома, который возвел Ямато на время миссии, лежит носом к стенке. За спиной слышится сопение. Позади громко дрыхнет Наруто, не давая уснуть ей самой. Вот засранец, скажите сами: как можно так громко спать?! Как?!

Она переворачивается на другой бок и сонными глазами смотрит на профиль беззаботного сокомандника. Футболка задралась, оголив его торс, руки раскинуты во все стороны, на светлых волосах будто нехотя бликует неверный блеск свечи. За ним спят Какаши и Сай.

Ей, вообще-то, заступать на дежурство скоро. Она, вообще-то, не выспится к моменту заступления на пост, в отличие от мерно сопящего товарища. Как же хочется ему врезать за эту абсолютную беззаботность, подумать только.

Ей, вообще-то, нравится Саске, который словно сидит где-то внутри её живота, с этим его своим мрачным и равнодушным голосом и бесподобным тёмным взглядом, полным морального превосходства. Ей, вообще-то, не так уж и нравится этот жизнерадостный, вечно растрепанный парень с душой нараспашку, да так, что можно увидеть в его глазах вообще все, его хрипловатый голос, который всегда чуть громче, чем надо, полный неизбывного и неоправданного оптимизма, его вечно нежно-уважительное «Сакура-чан». У Наруто нет секретов, Саске — чистая загадка, да такая, в которую влюбляешься на всю жизнь и навсегда, а потом долго-долго ждёшь, Наруто — всегда рядом.

Но сейчас Сакура поднимает ладонь и медленно проводит пальцами по взлохмаченным светлым волосам, едва касаясь их. Сейчас Сакура приподнимается на локте и легко касается губами полос на щеках Наруто, а потом долго слушает его мерное, сильное дыхание.

Сакура уже давно не принцесса.

Любые касания Саске всегда холодны, лишены всяких эмоций. Чаще всего обуславливаются волею случая, происходят только в рамках задания и только на краткое мгновение. Касания же Наруто — тёплые, неуклюжие и далеко не всегда случайные. Если подворачивается необходимость взяться за руку — он никогда её не упустит, непременно сожмет её бледную и хрупкую на первый взгляд кисть в своей тёплой шершавой ладони. Наруто обязательно улыбнётся и не поймёт даже половины всего, что она скажет. Саске будет равнодушен к любым её словам.

***

Хината смотрит на Наруто долго, с примесью сакрального восхищения и поклонения, она влюблена — да так, что подумать страшно, насколько сильно, даже в упор не видит перед собой тоскливого взгляда Кибы. И Куренай, и Сакура как минимум дважды видели Инузуку с букетом красных роз — и дважды потом увядал ворох красных лепестков в мусорном баке перед вольерами его клана. Хината дождётся своего прекрасного рыцаря, который для неё — вечная загадка, чьи поступки она не может объяснить более или менее логически. А Киба-кун — это Киба-кун, он обычный, он друг, он сокомандник.

Она не так и не увидела тех цветов.

Сакура не знает, кто первым подал идею устроить посиделки. На снятой квартире. С четырьмя ящиками сакэ, не пойми кем оплаченными и каким-то образом сюда доставленными. Не знает и не горит желанием выяснить.

Сперва пьянеют девушки, в первых рядах, конечно — Тен-Тен, которая не хочет уступать ни одному парню, ни одному человеку вообще. В итоге, чтобы доказать, что она вменяема, заставляет Ли встать к стенке и поставить пустую бутылку себе на голову. Тот вяло сопротивляется, но делает о чем его просят.

Из пяти сюрикенов пять достигают своей цели, и на Рока Ли сыпется дождь из стеклянной пыли и осколков, отчего он опасливо жмурится, демонстрируя тёмные пушистые ресницы. Тен-Тен радостно взмахивает рукой, и, не отыскав взглядом Неджи, хватает за талию Яманака — потанцевать. И немного — поговорить по душам.

Наруто с восторженным взглядом смотрит на Ли, жмёт ему руку и всячески выражает свой респект. Потом выхлебывает стоящую перед ним бутылку до дна и хвастается всем окружающим о том, что его ну ни разу не торкает. Он так и не замечает, что бутылка была пластиковой, Ли же не обращает внимания на тот факт, что перед ним остались только подозрительные стеклянные ёмкости.

Сай, которому по-дружески наливает Киба, пьёт медленно, но через полчаса Сакура уже нигде его не видит. Обеспокоившись пропажей сокомандника, она обходит всю жилпощадь, пока не находит его возле входной двери, пытающимся на ней нарисовать быка. Ни о чем его не спрашивает, только забирает полупустую бутылку.

(Не замечает вторую, целую, у него под боком)

Затем возвращается на кухню, где Тен-Тен обнимает Ино и бубнит что-то тихое, глупое и, наверное, милое. Пытается отыскать взглядом Наруто, но находит только Ли, пытающегося вмазать перебинтованным кулаком по лицу Неджи. Тот, видимо, как раз пытался выпить, потому что на полу валяется стакан с выплеснутой прозрачной жидкостью. Хьюга безуспешно пытается скрутить товарища, но тот орёт о Силе Юности, сопреничестве и выражении братских чувств, по ходу монолога пытаясь выбить Неджи глаз. Сакура обводит комнату взглядом и никого больше не находит, собирается уходить, предварительно прихватывает непочатую бутылку, как на что-то наступает. Это «что-то» предательски хрустит, и она спиной чувствует взгляд Шино, который не пойми откуда здесь взялся. Или же он с самого начала здесь?

— Не пью я, потому что жукам моим вред это приносит. И потому, Сакура, что невнимательно ты была, погиб первый жук-паразит мой. Поэтому вот в клане Абураме сакэ не пьют вовсе.

Сакура несколько раз извиняется и поспешно выходит из комнаты, идёт к лоджии, попутно делая большие глотки прямо из горлышка бутылки. Конечно, негласно подразумевалось, что Сакура здесь за старшую, но, честно говоря, вид перевязанного простынями храпящего Ли, регулярно выдающего матные монологи в сторону невозмутимого Неджи, который хмуро и молча пьёт воду, изрядно успокаивает. Сакура выходит на балкон, но тут же, ойкнув, вылетает назад: Ино и Тен-Тен слишком заняты друг другом. Израненные пальцы последней запутываются в длинных светлых прядях Ино, а больше Сакура не смотрит и возвращается в комнату.

Алкоголь, наконец, начинает на неё действовать, и она снова вспоминает, что давненько не видела Наруто. Во второй комнате обнаруживается активно жестикулирующий над доской шоги Шикамару. Кажется, он доказывает себе необходимость пожертвования слоном ради победы белых. На полу валяется две пустые бутылки, на подоконнике сидит пятнистая трехцветная кошка, к которой, кажется, и обращается Нара.

— Хэй, ты не видел Наруто?

Мутный взгляд Шикамару нетвердо фокусируется на её лице.

— Наруто… Он — король! А я — конь. Конь для него, а ещё есть слон, ты, Сак-ра, слон…

Кошка спрыгивает с окна и лениво чешет лапой за ухом, с интересом разглядывает грозно улыбающуюся Харуно, которая трясет бутылкой перед расфокусированным взглядом Нару.

— Я спросила, где шатается этот придурок, а не твоё тупое мнение о моей фигуре!

— Ф-фигура… Кот… шка… Она — пешка, а Чоджи — королева…

Плюнув на незадачливого стратега и не став интересоваться, не из-за крыльев бабочки ли Чоджи получил корону и великолепный титул, Сакура отправилась в коридор. Сай был там, на двери красовалось изображение крылатой змеи с хвостом льва, он же сидел под дверью и держал в руке початый пакет с томатным соком. Интересно, откуда он его взял, в магазин сходил, что ли…

— Сай, вс…

— Сакура. Почему я говорю о девушке неправду, а ей не нравится? Я даже сказал, что у Ино красивый нос. А она ещё обрадовалась тогда, покраснела.

— Я хот…

— А Тен-Тен говорила ей, что она толстая. А я не говорил ей, что она толстая. Надо было сказать, что она хрюшка? Но когда я назвал тебя лобастой, ты обиделась и ударила. Значит надо было сказать что-то другое. Но надо ли говорить правду? Или нужно стать девушкой? Что я должен был сделать?..

Сакура вздыхает и пытается понять, сможет ли оттереть нарисованную зверюшку с двери, прикидывает ущерб, потом плюёт на это дело. Сай все ещё бубнит себе под нос. Посреди фразы «я никому не нр…» он вырубается, что выглядит странно, но закономерно. Закинув его себе на плечо, Сакура тащит его в комнату с кошкой и недо-стратегом, по дороге случайно шибанув его головой о дверной косяк. По прибытию на место она кладёт его на единственный футон в доме. Шикамару объявляет его «вторым конём» и бормочет что-то о переустановке боевого построения. Кошка лениво смотрит золотистыми глазами, Сай дрыхнет, Нару стучит фигурами.

Она возвращается на кухню, где уже нет Шино, и вообще, кажется, никого нет. Сакура устало опускается на пол, вытягивает ногу под стол и дотрагивается стопой до чего-то мягкого. Недоуменно дернув головой, она наклоняется вперёд и видит перед собой расплывающееся оранжевое пятно. Сфокусировав взгляд в одной точке, видит пару широко раскрытых голубых глаз, смотрящих прямо на неё.

— С… Сакура-чан.

Она мотает головой. Стопе, которая упирается в бок Наруто, очень тепло и комфортно. Она шевелит пальцами на ноге и пододвигается чуть ближе. Потом ещё ближе, встает на колени. Смотрит на его лицо и пытается подумать, потом зачем-то кладёт руку на его предплечье.

Саске никогда бы не стал валяться под столом и называть её суффиксом «-чан». Никогда. Она не отодвигается, только приближает свое лицо ещё ближе к его, чтобы услышать это сильное, спокойное дыхание, такое успокаивающее.

Хорошим девочкам не положено искать защиты у других парней, пока их принц скачет на белом коне, но Харуно сейчас пьяна и под столом, смотрит в эти светлые голубые глаза и уже давно не думает о принцах.

Наруто приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на неё в упор, близко-близко. Она отвечает тем же, а потом её прошибает откуда-то изнутри, и Наруто, кажется, чувствует то же самое, потому что он крепко её обнимает, до хруста в костях. Сакура чувствует его запах носом, прижатым к его широкой груди, это — запах песка, перемешанный с мускатным орехом и тёплым запахом древесины. Она вдыхает глубже, зарывается носом в его футболку. Как ни крути, а внутренний Саске заткнулся уже довольно давно, да и не то чтобы он и раньше с большой охотой отвечал.

На ватных ногах они выскальзывают из квартиры на лестничной пролёт, не пытаясь даже понять, зачем. Они просто обнимаются, стоя босиком на холодном полу, а потом всего лишь смотрят друг на друга. Кто первым начал поцелуй, непонятно, но она надолго зарывается пальцами в эти его светлые волосы и так же долго и неумело целует его в ответ на его попытки, такие наивные и неопытные.

А в животе закручиваются ветряные вихри вместо огня, который пожирал её все это время.

Сакура уже не пытается объяснить себе, почему хриплые реплики Наруто больше не раздражают её, а лишь заставляют сильнее вслушиваться в неравномерный тембр его голоса. Не старается понять, в какой момент она начала жадно выискивать его макушку среди всех прочих. Ей уже все равно, они просто страстно и неумело касаются друг друга, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, долго исследуют губы друг друга, пытаются справиться с головокружением, едва переводят дыхание и начинают по новой.

Потом её ступни совсем замерзают на ледяном бетонном полу, и они возвращаются в квартиру, где Наруто не выпускает её из объятий, а только продолжает тыкаться ей в шею, обдавая тёплым дыханием и тихо бормоча «Сакура-чан».

Сакура понятия не имеет, когда в ней успел щёлкнуть переключатель, но это уже не имеет значения, потому что её обнаженную шею опаляет дыхание Наруто, стук его большого сердца глухо отдаётся у неё в плече, и, будем честны, этого каким-то образом хватает для того, чтобы почувствовать восхитительное чувство необъяснимой лёгкости во всем теле. Хотя, возможно, это всего-навсего действие алкоголя — вот это огромное пушистое чувство спокойствия и умиротворения?..

Шатаясь, Неджи нетвёрдой походкой, но зато с серьёзным лицом проходит мимо, набирает стакан воды и благополучно проносит его мимо рта, совершенно не меняя при этом важного выражения. Потом смотрит на них двоих, сидящих на диване вплотную друг к другу, тыкает пальцем в Сакуру и говорит:

— Эй, я слеж-жу. Слежу.

С лоджии внезапно доносится взрыв девичьего хохота, с улицы — звук разбитой посудины, и, чуть позже — отборный мат только что проснувшихся людей. Сакура обнимает Наруто в ответ, чувствуя растекающиеся по телу электрические импульсы в местах, где участки их обнажённой кожи соприкасаются, и умиротворенно закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

***

Хината всегда поступала по правилам, потому что в конце концов это должно было привести её к счастью — так говорил отец, так её учили с детства по сей день. Если она все сделает верно, станет главой клана Хьюга, на её плечи ляжет ответственность за семью. Если будет доброй и упорной, Наруто-кун обратит на неё внимание. Если она будет терпеливой, дождётся всего, нужно только занять время ожидания чем-то полезным. 

Она совсем не понимает, зачем они (и в частности — она сама) идут на эту пьянку, но принимает приглашение от Кибы — ведь там будет Наруто-кун, возможно, он даже посмотрит на неё, обратит внимание…

Хьюга не понимает, зачем напивается её строгий двоюродный брат, который всегда так правильно себя вёл. Она не может объяснить, зачем им столько алкоголя.

И она как-то абсолютно не понимает, почему Наруто-кун целует Сакуру.

Всем известно, что она любит Саске. А это значит, что нужно быть верной Саске, следовать за ним… Зачем она так сильно держится за Наруто? В итоге же все равно бросит.

Хината выходит на лестничную площадку, чтобы найти Кибу, но видит только двух обнимающихся людей, которые слишком поглощены друг другом. Наруто шарит руками по спине Сакуры, та же прижимается к его губам, охватывает ладонями его лицо. Хинате очень неловко, но, что гораздо хуже, она чувствует неправильность происходящего. Не должно это быть вот так.

Она тихо проскальзывает мимо, на улицу. Видимо, они слишком пьяны, чтобы обратить внимание на трезвую и тихую девушку, поэтому у неё получается сделать это незаметно. Хината не сдерживает слез: когда тебе разбили сердце, плакать разрешается.

Под её ноги бросается огромный белоснежный пёс, скуля и извиваясь.

— Что такое, Акамару?

Тот хватает её за подол светлой толстовки и тянет вглубь улицы. Хината бежит за ним — очевидно же, что с Кибой что-то плохое случилось, нужна, наверное её помощь. Стоит подумать и о других, а не только страдать. Хината ругает себя и бежит за псом. Только бы успеть.

Кибу она обнаруживает в одном из тупиков, рядом с грудой мусорных баков, стоящим на четвереньках и выворачивающимся наизнанку. Она торопливо подбегает к нему, аккуратно освобождает его руки от куртки, которую откладывает в сторону, поглаживает его по сотрясающейся спине. На вопросительное поскуливание Акамару она отвечает сочувствующим взглядом: его нерадивый партнёр явно не слишком хорошо себя сейчас чувствует.

Наконец, Киба выпрямляется, опираясь на хрупкую Хинату.

— Спа… Спасибо, Хината.

Он и Шино как-то с первых дней звали её просто по имени. Это было привычным, хотя она не могла общаться с ними так же запросто, причём так было всегда. Но сейчас она собирает в себе все немногие силы и довольно строго спрашивает:

— Киба, как ты до такого дошёл?

Парень, кажется, не обращает никакого внимания на этот важный шаг к более доверительнвм отношениям с её стороны, и начинает рассказывать, как они с Наруто поспорили, кто первым выпьет бутылку, а потом Наруто, как истинный слабак, куда-то пропал (кажется, он решил попрактиковаться в ползаньи по-гусеничному), причём не допив бутыль и до середины, потом пришёл Сай и сказал что-то до жути оскорбительное, кажется, «свинья», и Киба вытащил его на улицу, чтобы разобраться по-мужски, но в итоге отвлёкся на рычащего отчего-то Акамару и потерял приятеля из виду. А потом ему стало как-то очень плохо, и вот он здесь.

Хината очень терпеливо выслушивает его излияния до конца, смотрит на него очень долгим взглядом, а потом влепливает ему пощёчину, от которой его голова мотается в сторону. Первую пощёчину в её жизни.

— Киба, ты ведёшь себя неподобающе!

Она рассерженно говорит о том, что Киба всегда был двигателем в их команде, негласным лидером, что он спасал её бесчисленное множество раз, и что вот так не беречь себя означает не беречь и своих сокомандников — а это значит, что и лидер из него никакой. Почему он не позаботился об Акамару? Ему совсем наплевать?

Инузука слушает, раскрыв рот.

— Посмотри на Шино-куна! Он не занимается такой ерундой, а все потому что он — ответственный. Тебе нужно многому у него поучиться.

Парень пытается ответить на её тираду, непроизвольно начинает заикаться. Волнуясь, он проговаривает:

— А… Это, Хината… Прости меня, пожалуйста…

Она молча смотрит на него и даже хмурится. Киба чувствует жгучий стыд. Пересиливая себя, он спрашивает:

— Я тут… Хотел спросить тебя… Э-э-э…

Она удивлённо на него смотрит. Это звучит больше как её собственный монолог, нежели его реплика. Сколько его помнит, он был достаточно уверенным. Киба же смущённо чешет в затылке, мнется и даже немного краснеет.

— Это… Спасибо тебе за все. Не хочешь… М… Эт-то…

Акамару нетерпеливо гавкает, прерывая невнятное мычание, и он сдаётся.

— Ну… Погулять со мной завтра?

Хината пораженно на него смотрит.

Киба неловко смеётся. Ну конечно, на что он вообще рассчитывал? Только одно утешение осталось — что можно будет списать все на опьянение, хотя это, разумеется, окончательно подорвет его авторитет в прекрасных светлых глазах Хинаты, которая никогда себе подобного не позволяла. Черт. Идиот.  
Хината нахмуривается. Вроде как, чтобы быть идеальной, нужно не гулять с другими парнями. Но… Но если…

Она мотает головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Киба окончательно поникает плечами, начинает скомканно извиняться за наглость, как вдруг девушка его перебивает:

— Только если ты обещаешь больше не пить сакэ.

Глядя в радостно вытаращенные глаза Кибы, она пытается понять, верно ли поступила. Стоило ли делать вот так? Или же…

Инузука радостно сгребает её в охапку, ойкнув, выпускает и рассыпается в извинениях о том, что ему следовало сначала спросить её разрешения, конечно. Хината краснеет, нерешительно кивает и поднимается на ноги.

Правильно или нет — как будто это сейчас так важно. Киба порывисто вскакивает на ноги, пошатывается и галантно предлагает проводить её до дома, а если она устала — может поехать на Акамару, тот будет даже рад. Хината робко улыбается, поражаясь тому, что всего пять минут назад заехала по щеке Кибе, вон, даже след остался, а сейчас он выглядит таким счасливым, и из-за этого у неё на душе становится немного полегче.

Хотя такое поведение, скорее, в характере Сакуры, да?

Они идут по пустым улицам Конохи, озаренных ранним солнцем — конечно, три часа летнего утра, а как же ещё? Киба болтает несуразицу, Акамару зевает.

Хьюга прислушивается к себе. Конечно, чувствует она себя не слишком хорошо, но совершенно не ощущает злобы по отношению к Харуно, хотя, вроде бы, должна. Киба пропускает её вперёд, улыбаясь так широко, как никогда до этого не улыбался, и Хината, кажется, чуть лучше понимает Сакуру.

И прощает её.


End file.
